Halflings?
by Mira Rose Black
Summary: The Cullens are surprised when the new girl at school appears to have some special abilities. Some resemble those of the vampires themselves, but this girl is definately human. What in the world could be going on? EdwardxOc JasperxOc IMPORTANT UPDATE!
1. I warned you to be careful

Halflings?

Chapter One: I warned you to be careful

Disclaimer: I do not own Twlight or any of its characters yet I came up with almost everything in here on halflings so NO STEALING unless you ask and I say you may use them. Mira is also completely MY CHARACTER and I will be utterly and forever angered if you steal her so honestly just leave her alone. Also I do not own Shay she is based off my friend Darkling and I have been given permission to use her character in this fanfiction.

Summary: The Cullens are surprised when the new girl at school appears to have some special abilities. Some resemble those of the vampires themselves, but this girl is definately human. What in the world could be going on? Even stranger still, the girl seems to think vampires are something of myth and super human strength is impossible, yet her best friend is a vampire! And a new vampire at that! How have all these secrets been kept for so long? The truth shocks everyone, especially the young woman herself. Yet the truth is not as shocking for her best friend, neither is it for a certain Cullen. Now that the truth is out in the open, what else could happen? Apparently...anything that CAN go wrong, will...perhaps there is more to this than anyone thought...

WARNING: Some spoilers if you have not read the book. Bella has gone back to Pheonix you don't like don't complain to me and just go read another fanfiction. EdwardxOc pairings and POSSIBLE JasperxOc pairings, again don't like don't read.Rated M for language, and possibly some lemon later on. Wasn't quite sure what to rate it. Also MAJOR WARNING HERE this is my first fanfiction please, please, PLEASE be nice to it. Unless it really sucks...if it sucks plz lemme know what I can do to make it better XD

Detications: This fanfiction is deticated to a few friends and I hope they read this if not oh well I still deticate this fanfiction to you. The first detication award goes to Darkling for getting me started into the Twilight series and absolutely obsessed with it. Also for the inspiration to write this fic along with letting me use your computer for the first chapter or more of this fanfiction. Along with the challenge to see how much I could write before you woke up again lol. The next detication is to Jess, thanks so much for doing those Twilight role plays with me even though they were quite crack role plays lol. They were tons of fun and gave me a few ideas for Mira so thank you so much. The third detication award goes to...FISH! Lol thank you so much for the idea of a Twilight crossover it made me think a lot about how to describe halflings and what they're like and why certain things do what and how. You get the idea, also thanks for talking to me with your views on the book entirely I absolutely love talking to you. The fourth and final detication award goes to Alex!Thanks so much for all those wonderfull offers dealing with Stephenie Meyer and the ATTEMPTED role play. I also have to thank you for relating me back to Alice. I found that quite flattering, I must admit it was quite funny to hear you say [Quote No cheating! You reading my mind and 'guessing' about a surprise is like me betting against Alice, totally UNFAIR. [Unquote not exactly those words but something along those lines lol. Really I notice I'm taking up a lot of space here but I just HAD to do detications because I am going to spam this fanfiction to my friends and you four BETTER read this lol. Of course though I have to give the most props to my best friend Darkling for introducing me to Twilight again, I am forever greatful and am in your debt, even if you do think perhaps I am part vampire. Who knows it might be possible right? Lol alright, ON TO THE FANFICTION!

Mira's saphire blue eyes snapped open when she felt the cool breeze from her open window greet her as a good morning. She shivered slightly and got up, wrapping her blankets around her before going over towards the window to close it. She took the time to look out and enjoy the breath of fresh air. A cool September wind blew across her face gently blowing her curly jet black hair to the side as she inhaled the scent of trees and flowers coming from the woods just outside her home. The scent tickled her nose and she sneezed, closing the window shortly after not wanting to catch a cold. It was Mira's first day at her new highschool and she was hoping to attract the least amount of attention possible, however that seemed quite impossible wherever she went. For some reason Mira always attracted stares and once in awhile wondered if it was because of her choice in clothing or her odd skin color. It was a mix between tan and pale, creating a silky, cream color. She yawned and tossed the blanket onto her bed before heading into the bathroom for a change of clothes and to get herself ready for the day. On her way she grabbed some clothes on her dresser she had laid out the night before, it had become a tradition for her to lay her clothes out before the first day of school. Mira sighed as she looked into the mirror and gently raked a brush through her hair.

After finishing up her morning routine she ran down the stairs with her keys and bookbag grabbing a riding jacket on the way out. She would be lucky to make it to school on time unless she hurried. Mira had been in such a hurry, that she had forgotten to take her keys! She ran back into the house quickly and grabbed her keys from the wooden table in the kitchen, then hurried back outside locking her door and heading for her bike. Mira's deep, blood red Harley Davidson was the only thing her father had refused to pay for. He felt he had to pay for anything she needed considering he was never around and her mother had died during delivery. All her father ever left her was a note and that was their only form of communication, she knew he had to live close by to always leave her little notes during the night but she never could figure out how he got in without her hearing. Mira didn't seem to sleep much at all, in fact she had insomnia so even when she WANTED to sleep most of the time she wasn't allowed. She took a hairband off her wrist and put her hair up into a bun then dawned her helmet and started her wonderful motorcycle. With all that gear on it was hard to tell she was a female, if her chest had been a few sizes smaller she WOULD have been mistaken for male.

The silver volvo paused at the currently red stop light held the Cullens. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet. Of course only the ones that were currently enrolled in the highschool in Forks. Edward and Emmet had just finished their week of hunting after a very interesting encounter with a certain human named Isabella Swan. Alice seemed quite chipper today and was warning everyone to be careful. No one even bothered to ask why anymore. Edward's thoughts were roaming off on their own as he looked out the driver's window waiting for the light to change to green. It seemed to be taking a lifetime to change. After a brief moment of contemplating on bringing up casual conversation the light changed and Edward continued on towards the school. For some reason, despite Alice being quite vocal about something special happening today, Edward himself had been having the feeling that something important would happen today. No matter how simple something seemed, he doubted he would leave it be. Perhaps he was just still shaken up from being around that girl.

"Becareful when you get out of the car Edward." Alice reminded him as they pulled into the parking lot.

"We get it Alice, everyone should be careful today." Jasper told her in a calm monotone voice.

Edward took the keys out of the ignition. He had heard Alice, his mind was just in other places, wandering back to that girl...how she smelled..how she looked. Without really paying attention or thinking Edward got out of the car. Just as he brought his gaze up to the parking lot he saw a speeding deep, blood red motorcycle heading straight for his car door. The driver hit the brakes and the tires skid all across the lot making people turn their heads towards the sight realising what was happening. Edward simply stood there and watched as the Harley came to a stop on the front tire, right in front of his car door. The driver didn't seem quite sure what to do and slowly leaned the bike back towards the ground bringing it to land gracefully on both tires like they had done it on purpose. Edward would hardly call someone he didn't recognize trying to kill him a stunt for popularity. Between the leather and the smell of burnt rubber he could detect a small floral scent mixed with sweet spices and wondered if it was coming from the driver of the Harley. He couldn't quite tell with the mixtures around him, but wherever it was coming from, that smell was lovely.

Mira felt completely lucky that she had noticed that small shine from the door as it opened, she may have been going a little faster than she should have and also felt completely lucky that she had not harmed the boy in front of her or anyone in his car. She felt like almost all of this was her fault so eventhough she didn't want to take her helmet off in front of so many watching and advancing people, she thought it was only polite to remove the helmet and appologize. So she propped her bike on it's stand and took off her helmet as she walked over to the boy. She noticed, he was actually fairly good looking. Not that she ever really took a liking to anyone, relationships were just too weird when her father would up and move her somewhere else, but he was paying for every house she had ever moved into so how could she complain? And really he WAS trying to make sure she was happy. Mira brought herself away from her thoughts and ran a gloved hand through her hair. "I doubt sorry would be enough of an apology." The boy seemed to break out into a grin. It was breath taking honestly how he smiled. The way his face curved into that shape. She took the time to examine his features including his redish brown hair. Hair for some reason was always one of the first things Mira noticed about a person, however she figured that was because she automatically searched for their eyes with hers, seemingly trying to see what kind of person you were on first glance. Most of the time however, she was correct with her judgements, although if she got a bad feeling from someone, she tried to give them the benefit of the doubt and give them a few chances as not to generalize and not to judge everyone just on what she felt.

"Not quite, but considering there was no accident I suppose you really have nothing to apologize for. Now if someone had gotten hurt or something had gotten damaged I could understand an appology." the boy looked back when he heard a giggle come from his backseat.

"Still, I should appologize. I almost ran you over." she insisted.

A girl coming from the boy's back seat giggled. "I told you to be careful getting out of the car Edward."

_Ah so his name is Edward..._Mira thought to herself shyly.

Edward rolled his eyes at Alice and looked back to the girl. "Well thanks to that excellent driving of yours we avoided that now didn't we? Besides, my sister is right, I should have been more careful and looked before I opened my door. I suppose I was pre-occupied with a few things." he noticed when Emmet and Rosalie slipped from the car along with Jasper so they could get to class. Alice apparently wanted to wait for Edward. _She smells twice as good as the other girl...there is something interesting in her scent that I can not figure out. She is fairly beautiful as well..._he thought to himself trying not to get caught up in thoughts of hunger at the moment. _It is good I am NOT hungry at the moment.._he continued to think as he smiled at the girl before him.

The girl now seemed unsure of what to say and looked at her watch. "Oh gosh I'm going to be late at this rate..I am sorry really..My name is Mira Black, if you have anything you would like..a favor or something just to repay you for the accident I almost caused. Just look for me okay?"

Edward immediately felt his stomach sink when he heard the name Black. "Do you perhaps have any relation to Jacob Black?" he asked curiously half hoping she would say no._ What am I thinking? I shouldn't WANT to see her again, it is taking everything I have right now not to lunge at her...even WITHOUT being hungry...that smell is just soo..._he snapped himself out of it after her heard her chuckle.

"No, not that I know of. I just moved here a few days ago. Anyways I should be heading to class." Mira put her helmet back on and headed for her motorcycle.

Edward made sure to give her one of his best smiles. "I hope to see you again Mira. Perhaps not in such a manner though." he chuckled slightly at his little joke. He couldn't quite tell what the girl had done but he was sensing it was a smile.

"It was interesting meeting you Edward." she said before kicking her stand up and slowly driving her Harley to find a spot farther off in the parking lot.

Alice got out of the car as Edward closed his door and locked it. "I did warn you."

He snorted and put his keys in his pocket. "You knew that was going to happen all along, why didn't you just tell me?"

Alice got a twinkle of knowing in her eyes. "If I had told you then you wouldn't have met Mira now would you? If anything you should be thanking me. Just remember Edward, I warned you to be careful."


	2. I think you smell delicious

Again I would like to thank Darkling for letting me use her computer, this is my second Chapter on her computer in about an hour or an hour and half so lets hope I can get some more up hm? HERE'S CHAPTER TWO if you wanted to read it that is lol

oh and this may not be M rating yet but I'm not quite sure how I want this fic to turn out so far so I rated it M just in case I finally decide later

Halfings?

Chapter Two: I think you smell delicious...

Mira walked into her first hour class and immediately noticed something, a familar type of feeling. Was someone watching her? Yes...it was safe to say that EVERYONE was watching her. Her buisness in the office had taken slightly longer than expected which had made her late to class, that and it had started raining when she went to switch buildings so she was thourgholy soaked from head to toe. She tried not to look at anyone and put her note on the Teacher's desk. Upon receiving a nod from said Teacher she headed towards the back of the classroom. That familar feeling she had had...it wasn't the people watching her, no matter how familar that feeling was that was something she would never get used to. No this feeling was something like a warm buzz and it was coming to her left. She looked over curiously and blushed slightly when she saw none other than a head of redish brown hair grinning at her as she walked past and sat a seat behind him and two seats over. Mira took off her soaking jacket and let it hang on the back of her chair. Thankfully she was near a warm heater vent type thing so she dried off fairly quickly and took out her notebook to do what looked like taking notes. In reality she was drawing. Mira loved to draw, yet she could only draw when inspiration struck and today she had seen something she wanted to draw so badly. Anything she had to learn in Language she already knew anyways, her books she had submitted on vampuric and lycan fiction were in the process of being published. Times like this, she couldn't use a base as normal, but she had to simply draw from memory. Everyone once in awhile Mira would look towards Edward and notice he was looking at her as well. Oddly enough their gaze always seemed to meet at the exact same time, not that she minded. Unfortunately Mira didn't have this class with her best friend Shay. It got fairly boring without her friend's morbid sense of humor. Seeing as whenever she would look up at him, Edward was looking at her, she decided to focus on her drawing and forget about him. Eventhough, that was hard to do considering she was drawing Edward himself. When she finished she looked at the clock. She had eaten up almost all the classtime with that drawing. Mira heard something about finding groups to talk about your favorite villan as she added Edward's name in old style writing. She quickly closed her notebook when everyone got up and just sat there, figuring that she wouldn't mind being paired with whoever. To her surprise, someone was already sitting in the seat next to her. Who might it be perhaps? Of course, when she heard the silky and very dreamy voice she knew, it was none other than Edward.

Edward chuckled. "That is a wonderful drawing you did. I only caught a glimpse before you shut your notebook but honestly it was quite a likeness." he smirked enjoying the little emotion called surprise shown on her face. _Why do her reactions amuse me so? Perhaps I have been longing for human interaction more than I thought..._He kept his smile as he rested his face in his hand and let his elbow rest on the desk.

The girl pushed some black hair behind her ear as a slight shade of pinkish red tinted her face. "You saw that?" he smiply nodded with a smirk. "Oh...well I suppose I'm glad you like it. You can be very inspirational."

His smirk softened into a smile. "Why thank you, might I be able to get a better view of it?" He noticed her face faltered a bit perhaps deciding on it, yet she came to a decision obviously not caring about some kind of outer conflict trying to influence her to show the drawing to him.

"I said you are inspirational, that does not mean I will let you see the rest of it." she grinned obviously finding some humor in their conversation as well. "Besides, it is not finished yet."

"Oh I see." Edward said in a mock tone, forcing himself to keep his distance from the two and grasping his knee with his free hand.

The tempting girl before him started to speak again so he tried to ignor his thoughts of jumping her. (not in that sense...blood lust wise)

"So who might your favorite villan be? I may have been drawing but I definately payed attention to what our instructor was saying." She smiled and relaxed in the same sort of pose as Edward himself was in.

She watched as he chuckled, his chest rising and falling gently with his laugh. "I think that my favorite villan would have to be Doom from the fantastic four. Perhaps because he is an evil genius and you do not know what he will do next."

Mira smiled and laughed slightly. "That is a fairly interesting choice. As for me, my favorite villan is either Dracula or Hannibal Lector."

Apparently her response had shocked Edward. "Really? That is interesting in and of itself. Why might you like these dangerous villans?"

Mira got a thoughtful look on her face that included a small smile. "Well I know it is fairly odd for a girl to favor such villans but honestly if we have to pick our favorites they should at least be good. Even so, I have never really seen Dracula as much of a villan. Yes in the story he is a wonderfull villan and proves to be a worthy opponent. Yet, Dracula's story to me, is a tragic love story. In my opinion it always has been, look at the movie. All the evidence points towards that anyways. Besides, I am completely obsessed with vampires. They are so interesting. In fact I think the idea of being seduced into such a horrible trap is fairly exciting. It makes for something surprising. After all, who would suspect someone in such a seemingly loving and caring state to be planning to attack in such a manner? That is also one reason why I like Hannibal Lector, he is a brilliant man even if he is a psychopath."

He chuckled and it seemed as if he was laughing at her. "So you are interested in evil, brilliant psychopaths?"

She shrugged with a slight laugh. "I am out of the ordinary."

He smiled softly at her just gazing at her. "Yes, you are. Most people would call that strange or weird."

Mira smiled and shrugged changing her position. "Everyone is strange or weird to someone else, so wouldn't it be normal for everyone to be strange or weird? I find that being odd or out of the ordinary is a compliment though, so thank you."

He smiled. "I wasn't quite calling you strange or weird you know."

"Well just in case you were, thank you."

Edward chuckled. "It's nice to think a few of us think much differently than others."

She seemed to get quieter and even more thoughtful than before, as if everything she says she believes to have some sort of truth deep down. "Everyone thinks differently when they are thinking to themselves than when they speak out. I find it is better to speak my mind and be honest rather than hide behind lies and thoughts that are not my own."

He couldn't help but give her a dazzling smile. "That is a wonderfull way to see things."

"May I ask what kind of cologne you are wearing?" she said changing the subject abruptly.

He smirked. "I believe you just did and I am not wearing cologne. Why might you ask?" Edward noticed that the pinkish red color that had vanished from her cheeks before, were there once again.

"You have a wonderfull smell coming from you and I was curious as to what it is."

He smiled. "Are you saying that you can tell what I smell like eventhough you are that far away and I am not wearing anything to make you smell such a thing?"

She shrugged. "Think I'm lying if you want that is just what I smell. I don't know why but I have always had a very sensitive nose."

He chuckled. "I do not think you are lying. In fact I can smell you as well."

The pink color in her cheeks changed to a deep red. "What do you think of my smell?"

He smiled and made sure she was looking him in the eyes before answering with a serious face and tone. "I think you smell delicious." Edward had ment that as a warning as well as a compliment.

okay not a lot written I know but I am trying to end on good points and cliff hangers in a sense lol and hopefully it will keep you interested! Besides, they will get much longer later. Also please try to remember I am typing this at 4 o clock in the morning the other was around 2 and 3 so that helps with how short it is lol hope you are enjoying the fanfiction so far!! I know I am interested in what I'll come up with next XD its sad when you don't even know what you're doing...but in my opinion that makes everything a surprise! so lets get surprised for the next chapter!


	3. Just think about the posibility

YAY chapter three at least I am writing each chapter within a short amount of time, perhaps I'll have at least four chapters typed up for you before I have to get off Darklings computer lol if you even LIKE the chapters...short short short yes I KNOW I am going to try and type longer ones later I promise it just depends on how much I feel like I should show in one setting of plotness and suspense

Halflings?

Chapter Three: Just think about the posibility...

Mira was about to say something just as the bell rang. She smiled and gathered her things together. "It was nice talking to you Edward. I find our conversations interesting. Perhaps we'll have more of them?" it was a question instead of a statement, as if she were asking his permission to continue their little chats. He urged himself to say no, he didn't want to continue their conversations...but that wouldn't have been true now would it?

"I know I should say we shouldn't continue to speak, but I wouldn't be lying if I said I would be unhappy if that happened." he smirked slightly eventhough his tone was serious and he wanted her to know that he was absolutely serious, it was dangerous for her to be around him. Edward doubted Mira was getting the message though because she simply smiled.

"Alright. Then I will leave the decision up to you Edward. Congratuations on getting me to talk by the way. That is almost impossible sometimes." she chuckled before walking out of the classroom with her things clearly headed to her next class.

Edward sighed and took his things and headed to his next class, which Alice was in. He wanted to talk to her about just what it was she had been seeing lately that kept her telling everyone to be careful...

Mira sighed feeling lighthearted as she entered her next class. She just sat down in an empty seat not noticing she had sat next to her best friend. They had only known each other for the few days that Mira had been there, but they had become fast friends and told each other almost everything. Shay had in fact found Mira's interest in vampires something they could both enjoy and Mira found it interesting that Shay was a self proclaimed vampire. The two of them laughed at that sometimes, although once in awhile Mira found she would be the only one laughing .

Shay raised a blue eyebrow at her best friend. "Mira? Is your head in one of your books again?"

Mira snapped out of it. "Huh? Did you say something Shay?"

"Yeah I did...what were you day dreaming about now Miss Author?" Shay teased with a giant grin.

"Not really what...but who." she said quietly as that oh so familar blush found its way to Mira's face again. She silently cursed herself in anger in her mind for blushing so damn much.

Shay giggled. "Ah so who has captured your mind at our school my dear Mira? Perhaps this gentleman has captured more than your mind?"

"Shut up." she grumbled under her breath. "No I was just thinking about what we were talking about. I was in Language last hour and we got to talk about our favorite villans. Did you see me this morning in the parking lot?" she asked looking around wondering if anyone was listening in.

Shay snorted and made a pfftt sound. "Who didn't? Nice move with the bike by the way. I didn't know you could do that..."

"Neither did I...I was lucky to even land the thing without falling over." Mira sighed with a smile, at least the conversation was normal and she could talk to her friend freely without having to explain the ordeal earlier this morning. "Well, apparently the boy I almost hit...his name is.." she immediately got interupted by Shay.

"Edward Cullen."

"You know him?" she asked slightly surprised.

"No. I know OF him. Everyone does, but no one really talks to the Cullen's."

"Why not?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They keep to themselves a lot. The Cullen kids are Edward, Alice, Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper. Emmet and Rosalie are together of course, and Rosalie and Jasper are twins. Their real last name is Hale but they got adopted by Dr. Cullen. I don't know his first name really..." Shay said thoughtfully now thinking about it.

"Oh...he doesn't seem like he keeps to himself. He came right up to me and started talking with me. He chose me for a partner on the villan discussion." Mira said informatively.

Shay chuckled. "Congratulations the guy you almost killed wants to continue to talk to you. Perhaps he wants information for a lawsuit?"

"Ha ha, you are soooo funny." Mira said with a glare, gently hitting Shay on the shoulder.

"Well...I try..." she chuckled and watched as the teacher came in.

"Yes Edward?" Alice asked before Edward could even call her name walking up to her.

Edward sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about what you saw this morning. Or rather what you saw ABOUT this morning."

"Okay? Come walk with me to class while we talk about it."

"Okay.." he followed her and decided to ask a few questions. "So you saw the 'accident' coming?"

"Yes." Alice said flatly apparently answering yes or no to his questions.

"And you saw me meeting Mira?"

"Yes."

"And in Language?"

"Yes." she giggled.

"Did you see something involving that girl and the whole family?" he asked seriously.

"Yes." she said in the same serious tone. When it came to matters of the family if was definately something to be serious about.

"Will you tell me anything or will I have to figure it out on my own?" he asked wondering just how much he would have to work at this other than surpressing his insane hunger for Mira's blood.

"Yes to both." she said simply with a shrug letting him enter the classroom first.

Mira and Shay had continued their conversation on notebook paper, passing it back and fourth between each other. The math proffessor obviously didn't notice as they wrote their little notes.

You should have heard one of the things he said to me. It was odd...it didn't make any sense to me Mira. They wrote their signitures as not to get confused.

What did he say? Perhaps I could make it out? o O Shay. She shrugged as she passed the notebook back to Mira.

I'm pretty sure it was something like this [QuoteI know I should say we shouldn't continue to speak, but I wouldn't be lying if I said I would be unhappy if that happened[Unquote Mira. She sighed quietly when she passed it back.

Holy crap! There's a lot of ifs in there!Shay.

Moron...well what do you think of it? Mira.

I think you should be careful around that guy Mira... ( Shay.

You know I am careful but is that all? Mira.

You know that if I didn't tell you anything else you could just read my mind and get the rest of the information. You're good at that remember? ) Shay.

Don't try and distract me...hmm you're right...but then you could use that as an excuse for me not to check because I trust you and you supposedly know better...Mira.

A wonderful thought Mira but you overthink things a lot remember that. Shay.

Um...okay...hey lol maybe you should look at something else he said...it was about my smell. I don't find that odd considering I can smell people too..Mira.

Al...right...you wanna put it up or what? ; ) Shay.

Yeah...you are being very animated today you know that? o OMira.

Yes, yes I know so just put it up already...Shay.

Okay okay...[QuoteI think you smell delicious...[UnquoteMira. She handed it back to Shay not quite sure the reaction she would get. When she looked to Shay, she wasn't expecting to see confusion. She wasn't sure exactly WHAT she expected, but it wasn't confusion.

Hm...I think that's odd...Shay.

Think what is odd?Mira.

That you all start talking about vampires and such and he starts talking about smells and how you should stay away yet he doesn't want you to...like he wants to get to know you or somethin.Shay. Mira raised an eyebrow upon looking at the post.

Is there something wrong with that?Mira.

Well no...but think about how you describe a vampire...lovely to look at, seemingly caring, charming, speaks in an old fashioned tone. Come on Cullen fits all of those catagories. ( Shay.

What so you're saying that Edward Cullen is a vampire? O XDMira.

I'm serious Mira... there was a long scratch on the paper as the proffessor picked up the notebook and started to read it. He snorted and plopped it back down thinking Shay needed help and perhaps that conversation should be continued until she got some sense talked into her.

Come on Shay vampires aren't real, they only exist in fairy tales and stories. They're just a myth ) That's something that makes them so interestingMira.

So if you were faced with a real vampire do you think you would find it as exciting?...Shay. She had a very serious look on her face as she made sure Mira looked at her before taking the notebook.

YesMira. Mira had written that without a hesitation.

I don't know Mira...just think about the possibility...Shay.

dun dun dun end of chapter three wow three chapters in like four or four and a half hours and guess what?! THIS ONES LONGER lol yeah hope you like the chapter it is now 5:02 I am getting hungry and Darkling is still asleep XD shall we see what else I can come up with?


	4. It is only human nature to be curious

Alrighty another chapter w00t oh did I mention R&R plz? XD oh well feedback is just nice. I think I can rattle off a few more chapters before 8 o clock lets see perhaps they will be long as well lol and maybe a little more interesting oh and if you haven't picked up the last line and chapter title thing I find that weird but it makes for a great cliff hanger does it not? lol alrighty on to the fanfiction!

Halflings?

Chapter Four: Let's not forget, it is only human nature to be curious.

Edward sat down next to Emmet setting his tray down on the table. He couldn't believe it was lunch already..._Mmmm lunch...Mira is starting to so...no no...I will not allow myself to see her as food._ Edward clearly thought to himself. _It's not right_. He looked across from him to Alice giving her a questioning look with his eyes. _I know you know something Alice...I will find out sooner or later...mark my words I will fin..._Edwards head snapped up from the table as he smelled a certain someone enter the lunchroom. Edward found his eyes immediately following the scent to where he saw the graceful statue type figure of Mira and he also noticed a fellow vampire next to her looming over her and speaking with her. He wondered what they were talking about and thought he would see what they were thinking instead.

"Come on Mira I mean it just consider the fact!" Shay said huffing slightly getting exasperated with all the work. Edward couldn't quite make out what Mira was thinking, it was hard...as if someone had put a mental barrier there and just forgot the close it all the way. Finally he figured he got something that was at least close to what she had said.

"I would consider it if it COULD be a fact. Besides, I believe in giving chances. So therefore I will not assume anything before I have given a chance." She picked up an apple and put it on her plate along with the school lunch for the day.

Shay sighed. "You're so irritating you know that?"

Mira sighed. "I suppose. It is not my fault you don't like to see the world the way I do."

Shay rolled her eyes. "The world isn't always how you see it Mira...and yes I know you know that god...I'm skipping...I don't eat here anyways.."

"Alright..." Mira said going to go find a table by herself but got rushed over to a table with an assortment of guys and girls."Um..hi?" she asked when they sat her down and started bombarding her with questions. "Where do you learn to drive like that?!" one guy asked. "Are you single?" another asked. "What's your name?" one girl asked throughtfully. "Those are a lot of questions..." Mira said quietly blushing. "I suppose the driving was reflex, yes I am single, no I am not looking for a boyfriend and my name is Mira Black."

Edward found himself tensing slightly as he heard the single question and even more when he heard the answer. He hadn't realized he would have made his leg bleed by now if he could and you could practically see his knuckles through his skin. The feeling felt slightly familar...but he couldn't quite recall what it was. He looked to Alice, whom as he suspected was staring at him with a smirk. "What?"

Alice giggled. "Try and remember what that is Edward, you'll probably be feeling it quite a bit from now on."

Edward rolled his eyes and focused on the minds of the people around Mira. He couldn't quite hear her thoughts clearly or very well. It wasn't natural...he could hear everyone's thoughts...it wasn't right...he should have been able to read her mind no problem.

"You know Edward, some humans have odd abilities. As odd as ours if you will." Alice was definately at least trying to hint to him to get him on track.

"That gets annoying sometimes Alice. What are you talking about?" Edward growled letting go of his knee and poking at his food with his fork.

"Humans can have abilities like ours, I was reading about it. They call them psychics or something. There are some that can read minds, feel emotions, tell the future, levitate objects. Perhaps we were psychic when we were alive." she smiled. "At least maybe a little, either that or just sensitive. It's another word for psychic but sometimes it can mean something else."

"That is so fascinating Alice. Might you be telling me this for a purpose?" he asked tapping his fork on his plate.

"YES." she said sternly still trying to get the point across.

Edward jumped slightly. "OH. I understand...sorry."

Alice giggled. "It's okay, at least you got the point right?"

"I think..." _That sounds too out there to believe...HUMANS having abilities like that? _HE didn't remember anything like that, perhaps in a fictional book or on the news about those weird people who called themselves self proclaimed psychics. To him it was all a bunch of tricks, he knew better. Most of the time he knew better of course, there were those few who actually slipped through his understanding. But this happened very little and he brushed them off as mere coincidence.

Mira had hurried with her lunch and stood up. "If you'll excuse me I do believe I have finished my lunch." she heard a few goodbyes and a few awwwws. Even so, she headed for the trashcan and hurried out towards biology. Mira relaxed, she may have been early to biology, but at least she could get away from those weirdos who wouldn't stop talking to her.

She then sat there and contemplated over what Shay had said. _Could there be a chance that vampires exist?_ she thought to herself trying to make a desicion. In the end she had decided to leave it in the grey area, meaning she would need more evidence before she could say yes or no.

"Excuse me everyone. I think I'll head to class early." he stood up with his tray.

Alice giggled. "You can just say you would like to leave early so you and your new friend are the only one there. You know that's why you're going anyways."

"Alice you don't know why I'm going." he winked out at her with a chuckled before dumping his tray and walked off towards the biology classroom.

"So what's with him and a new friend?" Emmet asked slightly confused.

"The girl that almost hit him earlier. I think he kinda likes her." Alice chuckled. "Then again what do I know?"

Jasper chuckled and shook his head. "It'll get dangerous around here if you say you know nothing about the things you see what so ever."

Alice stuck her tongue out at Jasper with a grin before giggling. "Maybe I do maybe I don't who knows." she shrugged.

"That's fairly creepy if we trust you enough to tell us what to do in a dangerous situation." Jasper said a little mortified.

Alice smirked. "Again who knows."

"That's evil..." Jasper muttered before poking at his food with his fork.

Edward smiled when he got in the biology room and Mira was there, he had been right. "You're here early..."

Mira just looked at her desk. "Slightly. Not really a big deal to be early is it?"

He chuckled. "No...not really, because now we can talk a little."

"True. So you would like to talk to me still? Is it a good idea or should we not?" she asked still confused from her little chat with Shay.

"Of course I still want to talk to you, just because I want to doesn't mean we should."

He smiled. "So do you consider yourself psychic? Sorry for the randomness, its just Alice was talking about it earlier."

"Oh well that makes sense...I don't know. My friend Shay insists that I can read minds..." she chuckled.

"Hm...Shay...was that the girl with you at the beginning of lunch?"

She nodded. "So what about you? Any 'special abilities'?"

He chuckled. "A few, mind reading included."

She smirked. "When it comes to privacy about reading minds what do you think of?"

Edward broke out into a grin and ran a hand through his hair. "I think it's alright to be curious."

"Of course." she smiled and set her head on her desk gently. "Let's not forget, it's only human nature to be curious."

God I'm kinda tired...meh but my stupid insomnia is keeping me up...4 chapters since 2 am I think that's pretty good they're not very long but they're interesting right? I dunno I can't think as much being so tired...perhaps I'll take a nap now and continue working on these later...yeah I'll do that work on them when I'm awake...nighty night ZzzzzzzzzZ


	5. Perhaps we'll meet sooner than you think

Ah hello alright I got about five hours of sleep that's enough for me I am nice and rested now. I had Darkling read the fanfiction when she woke up and she is now doing homework that she put off until the last minute. It is due tomorrow lol. But as soon as I finish she's going to read this chapter so YAY. At least I know it's interesting. Oh and if anyone likes this and you submit a review plz make sure to thank Darkling for letting me use her computer XD

Halflings?

Chapter Five: Perhaps we shall meet sooner than you think

Edward chuckled and sat down next to Mira at the table. She just smiled, finding his company quite enjoyable when he wasn't acting quite as weird. "Are you always in such a cheerful mood?" she asked politely.

He seemed quite amused at the question. "Not really, you should have seen me last week. I think it's fair to say I was quite crabby."

She gave him another one of her thoughtful looks. "Everyone gets crabby once in awhile. Perhaps you didn't get enough sleep."

He shrugged. "Maybe, why do you say that?"

"Your eyes...you must have insomnia or something. You have circles under your eyes. I know the feeling, I have insomnia as well. I've gotten used to it though so two hours of sleep a night is enough for me." She picked her head up off the desk and took out her notebook as Mr. Banner walked into the classroom and started writing something on the board. He blinked and turned when he saw his students.

"Mr. Cullen? What are you doing here so early?" he then looked to Mira. "I'm sorry I don't know your name."

Mira smiled. "I'm a new student, my name is Mira Black."

"Ah I remember we discussed you at our staff meeting. Congratulations on the books by the way, I don't like to read such things but if you do something well you should go for it. Are you both here early to learn or are you just showing Miss Black around Mr. Cullen?"

"I was showing her around." Edward lied with a flash of his brilliant smile.

"Oh, alright then. As long as you are in class I suppose I can't complain. Just try not to do any labs or anything if I'm not here. Class doesn't start for another ten minutes so I am going to go and copy a few work pages today." Mr. Banner told them not quite wanting his classroom to explode while he was away.

"Don't worry Mr. Banner, we won't destroy the classroom." Edward said with another smile watching him leave. "So what is this about books?"

Mira blushed slightly. "I am in the process of publishing a few books. It's nothing really."

"Oh? I would definitely call that something, what might the books be about? Are they non-fiction or perhaps you are a fiction author." He leaned on the desk seemingly very interested in what it was that she had to say. She eyed him carefully, going to take Shay's advice anyways, just in case. But she wouldn't stay away from Edward, oh no, she wanted to know more about this Cullen, he was starting to inspire her to write. _Hm he really IS a wonderful inspiration._ Mira thought to herself with a smile.

Edward watched her with growing interest as he learned more and more about her. Humans could be fairly interesting when you weren't trying to attack them. _How long can I keep going like this? If I get that hunger...I'm not sure if I will be able to contain myself__I still can barely do it now...even as we speak I'm finding myself trying to sit nearer to her, inhale more of that intoxicating aroma. If I could just...no...I will not do it...I will not put my family in danger. _He sat up straight to keep his distance from her without seeming rude. Edward may have continued to smile, but his eyes were filled with conflict.

"I am a fiction author. I like to write about vampires and lycans and come up with completely different attitudes and such for them. My last book that is being published was a dream I had really...are you alright?" So Mira was possibly psychic, an author, an artist and she could read faces as well.

"Yes I am fine, why do you ask?" the softness returned to his eyes after he realized he had been caught.

"My eyes are fairly sharp...and I noticed that yours seem a little troubled, if you do not wish to tell me I understand." she smiled and rested her elbow on the desk and her head in her hand going into a previous pose from the day.

He chuckled. "You speak like an author sometimes. With a hint of some old sophistication." Edward watched as she broke out into a grin and her Sapphire eyes seemed to dance in the light above them as if enjoying some kind of inside joke.

"You would be amazed how erasing contractions from your vocabulary improves it. Of course, I don't always get rid of them." she chuckled. "Only when I feel like I am acting too ordinary."

Edward's smile never seemed to leave his face when he was talking with her. "You are anything but ordinary Mira." then just as he had expected, that wonderful pinkish red color had returned to her cheeks. He chuckled. "You seem to blush easily."

"Only around you." she corrected him, her blush fading. Mr. Banner came back into the room and conversation grew thin afterwards, yet Mira found herself wishing she could spend even more time with Edward. She stood and thanked him after class was over. "I was slightly worried how the day was going to go. Especially after almost running you over…which I still feel horrible for." She pushed some hair behind her ears gently before looking back at him. "But thank you, I feel fairly welcome here now."

Edward mentally kicked himself. "I welcome you, yet I'm not sure how good a thing that is Mira." He got his things and headed for the door opening it for her then following her out shortly afterwards. "I don't mean to scare you Mira, I just honestly think it is a good idea if we are not friends."

Mira chuckled. "Yet you want us to be friends, sounds sort of masochistic don't you think?" she shot him a grin over her shoulder that danced with teasing, yet her eyes seemed to know that what he said he had meant and stayed a clam lovely blue.

Edward couldn't help but smirk. "Some people are accustomed to pain."

"They shouldn't be." she said seriously just looking at the ground. She paused. "I have to go to gym next. What do you have next?"

He chuckled. "Not gym." he noted the way her eyes closed sometimes during a thoughtful smile which was what she gave him next.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." she told him with a smile and a wave.

"Perhaps we shall meet sooner than you think." He also gave her a smile, then a wink and walked off towards his next and final class, leaving Mira to stare and feel her heart go all a flutter.

**And done whew lol thank you for the awesome reviews JJ! I just can't wait to continue writing my next pieces of art! Lol R&R!**


	6. Ready Set GO

Okay so I'm not quite revealing anything about halflings yet but ALL IN GOOD TIME PEOPLE and Fish to your post there will be some violence in here later trust me its a crucial point to my plot. Alright so another chapter tcha! This is where things start to get a little more interesting, if they weren't interesting enough already. Who is this mysterious new kid? And boy is he hot…-cough- uh anyways…NEW CHAPTER R&R

Halflings?

Chapter Six: Ready, Set, GO!

Mira came out from the locker room dressed down and ready to go, her curly, jet black hair pulled up into a high pony tail. They were going to run down at the track today. She caught someone approaching her out of the corner of her eye and on reflex turned her head right as they appeared by her side.

"Hello." a tall male figure greeted her. She looked up to see he had a messy mop of dark brown hair and bright grayish blue eyes. Mira felt immediately stunned.

"Hi…" she mumbled feeling quite stupid for not saying more. "I'm Mira." she added on.

"I know." He chuckled, his voice deep and inviting sounding like he was saying the sweetest thing in the world instead of just I know. "My name is Josh. How are you enjoying the school?"

"It's nice. People here are…nice." she said shyly keeping her gaze to the ground as they walked. So many people were talking to her today. She didn't like all the attention but it was nice to know that there were some guys that thought of her as at least girlfriend material. Not that she was looking for a boyfriend of course.

He smiled and only took his gaze off of her to watch where he was going. "What kind of purfume are you wearing? It smells absolutely delicious." Josh's voice had a hidden meaning to it. At least that's how it sounded to her. Something about it was dark and malevolent yet it still held its attractive quality. If anything the mysterious meaning behind what he was saying just made him more appealing.

"I'm not wearing any perfume. Any kind I wear always ends up smelling like pine anyways..." she muttered sort of angry at the last part, yet Josh seemed fairly amused.

"You do know that those fragrances mix with your own scent to create another scent right?"

"Of course I do I'm not stupid." Mira said indignitly while walking closer towards Josh so she would not run into a pole.

"Then you must have a smell of nature to have all of your purfume end up smelling like pine. Although that is very rare for ALL perfume to smell like that. Perhaps something else would smell differently?"

She simply shrugged and walked out onto the track. "Who knows."

"So have you made any friends?" He asked sitting down to stretch. She simply watched, eventhough she should probably have been doing some stretching of her own. His were just much more entertaining.

"I think so." She said with a soft smile sitting down and stretching now thinking of Edward.

"Ah, might I know them?"

"You might. Edward Cullen. He's been very nice to me today. Even if I did almost run him over..."

Josh almost fell over laughing. "You almost ran him over? Oh I wish I would have been able to see that. The bastard deserves to be run over." Mira just blinked slightly confused that someone would say that about Edward.

"Why? How could you say something like that about him? He seems like such a nice person..." She finished her stretches and just sat on the soft grass staring at Josh.

"I know him. You shouldn't bother with Edward Cullen." Josh said in a serious tone getting up and helping Mira up as well.

"Why?"

Josh sighed. "Because Mira, he's dangerous."

"How so?" she asked curious. Everyone had continued to warn her, and it seemed as if even Edward himself was saying the same thing. Mira had had enough beating around the bush and if she had to be a detective, then so be it.

"The guy is kinda unstable. He has some pretty bad mood swings. I wouldn't trust him to be alone with anyone. Especially a beautiful girl like yourself."

She blushed slightly, which it seemed to Mira that is was getting easier and easier to do. "Why does everyone insist that I am beautiful?"

"Because it is true." he grinned. "You have a very unnatural beauty about you. And an extremely odd skin color." he had been walking closer as he said this and brushed his hand across his cheek.

"Certain pigments in my skin are light and some are slightly darker. I'm surprised it doesn't make my face look all splotchy or anything."

"It looks fine." He chuckled jogging off. She hurried after him.

"Honestly though...HOW is Edward dangerous? I won't drop it until you full explain to me."

Josh smirked and sped up a little. "I'll make you a deal."

"What kind of deal?" she asked in confusion not about to succumb to something without knowing what it was.

"I will tell you, if you beat me in a foot race." He smirked and his eyes flickered with something that Mira couldn't catch, she was too busy focusing on the track. Then she smirked.

"I'm not stupid, if I loose? A deal is a deal and I want to know all the details." she sped up a little and he matched her speed, after all, they were only supposed to run until class was over. They were getting ready for some sort of endurance test.

"Oh how unfortunate, it is only fun if you don't know anything." he sighed. "Perhaps it'll be fun anyways." he chuckled yet, again something undetectable was in his voice.

"Before I agree you should answer my question or you can forget your race and I will ask someone else what I need to know." Mira threatened. In her mind, if he was as interested as he seemed, he would avoid the subject for long.

"Alright." he sped up slightly passing her. "If you win, I will tell you want to know." he broke out into a grin. "But if I win, you have to kiss me."

Mira could see no harm in that other than a few rumors, of course Mira was a lot smarter than she seemed. "Alright I'll take that bet." she sped up. "Ready, Set...GO!" She made sure to stay ahead of him yet restrain herself so she was not using all her energy.


	7. Edward

**Okay, I have been told of a lot of typos and such and I know I'm very sorry if it's bugging any of you but I'm trying to get all the ones from when I was basically falling asleep at the keyboard fixed. As for grammar wise things when characters are talking I do not have to use correct grammar for characters because how often do people say perfect sentences? Come on…anyways, I wanted to say some things last night at the end of chapter six, but eh…I had to go like right after I put the chapter up and I wanted to get it up . So to let you know, I will be putting a little about the next chapter to come like its title and maybe a lil snippet who knows. Hm I wonder how Mira is doing with her race! She's pretty fast but Josh….hmm well let us see what is going on eh?**

Halflings?

Chapter Seven: _Edward_

Mira blinked as he passed her with ease, this only causing her to speed up even more. He laughed somewhere deep within his throat. "You're not going to catch up only matching my speed. You must be quicker than that." He sped up again.

"You will not beat me Josh, I'm one of the fastest runners you will ever meet." she grinned as she passed him.

"I highly doubt that." he sped up slightly. _She has to stop sometime…everyone has a breaking point…I have to be careful though…if I have to continue to speed up…._he let his thoughts trail off as once again he increased his speed, his longish dark brown hair blowing behind him was making for a rather nice image. Mira however, was NOT going to get distracted this time. She forced herself to go faster, feeling as if she were going to reach her limits now. The two looked like gazelles running ever so gracefully, yet some of the students took pleasure in knowing that if they took just one stumble, they would fall flat on their faces.

"I won't let you win." she muttered stubbornly beneath her breath, speaking more to herself than to Josh. Mira felt something inside her snap, giving her a burst of energy and allowing her to run at slightly over humanly possible. Josh blinked and cut back on his speed eventually stopping.

"YOU CAN STOP NOW! WE HIT THE MARKER!" He called after her in disbelief. _THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!_ The thought roared in his head. _NO HUMAN CAN RUN THAT FAST!!!_ It seemed though, that Mira could not stop and soon stumbled, rolling onto the grass in a position that didn't look very comfortable. He hurried over to her and helped her up. "Are you okay? That was some pretty impressive running, too bad it kicked in afterwards. Unfortunately, we hit the marker at the same time."

She held her head as she got up. "God…my brain feels like it just exploded or something…we…who won?"

He chuckled. "I do believe it was a tie my friend. Although if you had sped up a little sooner, I think you would have won. Did you hit your head?"

"No…" Mira didn't shake her head simply for the fact that she was seeing double at the moment and her head was swimming as if she had just spun in circles for an hour. "I feel like I'm going to be sick though…"

"Hm. Perhaps we should get you to the doctor…" he pulled her arm around his neck and pulled her weight against him to support her.

Immediately she tried to pull away, just from reflex. "I don't wanna see a doctor." she whined.

Josh chuckled and picked her up. "If your head hurts after that fall I think you should see a doctor. I don't think I'll just let you get away with something like that. You sound like a pathetic little kid like that by the way. Honestly, you should quit that whining it is disgraceful."

"I do not whine." Mira mumbled bitterly fighting to get down. "Look I don't need to see a doctor just lemme go!"

He grasped her legs firmly in one arm so she could not get away. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the doctor." he chuckled.

"Of course not, but a deal is a deal. It was a tie so we both lost, you have to tell me HOW Edward is dangerous to me." Mira glared at him stopping her childish kicking and fighting as all of it was giving her a headache.

He broke out into a mischievous grin of which made Mira immediately suspicious. "Alright then, as you say, a deal is a deal. But perhaps we should attend to such matters in a different place? More of a private spot if you will, of course that is unless you WANT the whole school to know about Edward Cullen's little secret."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Whatever just spill on the way to the nurse."

"The nurse?"

"I'm starting to feel like I'm going to throw up my lunch…" Mira closed her eyes and put her head against his chest trying to get the nausea to go away.

He chuckled once more and a strange look came into his eyes. They had changed from bright and grayish blue to dark and deep, deep brown. Yet, Mira did not notice this change; she simply noticed how when he was holding her, the embrace turned from comforting to quite needy. She wanted to give him a questioning look, but wondered if she would throw up everywhere. Mira gave a groan of discomfort and pain from Josh's strong arms as one single word crossed her mind. _Edward…_

"Edward? Edward? Edward answer me." Alice grumbled angrily waving a hand in front of his face. "Could you stop day dreaming already?"

Edward sighed and looked at Alice who was in his front seat; they had decided to ditch class. "Yes Alice?"

"You're supposed to pay attention when I talk to you…especially when it is about something important." she frowned turning the classical music off. "That music isn't good for concentration you know. It's just distracting."

"So…you were saying something…about what again?" Edward asked with an apologetic look on his face.

"Look…I know you like Mira and everything but…you just can't hang around her…it's dangerous for everyone. Especially her, you would just do her a favor by not talking to her." Alice said with a sigh looking at the dash board.

"Then why did you force me to meet her in the first place?" he said with a slight glare directed towards her.

"I did not force you to do it. If anything I was trying to prevent it from happening. After all I did…" she was cut off by Edward's reply.

"Yes, yes I know, you warned me…" he sighed and looked out of the windshield wondering how he got himself into horrid situations such as this.

"Edward I would be all for it…but there's things you don't know about that girl…she's not meant to be with vampires Edward. Neither is she meant to be with humans. Mira doesn't belong anywhere, no matter how much we would like her to…"

"No one deserves to be alone…" he said coldly, his voice filled with sorrow. Just then, he lifted his head up and tilted it, slightly confused. "We?"

She smiled. "Yes we, I know when I like people Edward. But honestly…if you had to stay away from her…I know Mira would understand. She's used to being alone. Look just please think about it? I'm not so sure how Carlisle would react if you brought her home…although you know we all will support any decision you make. And if you decide that you would not like to be alone any longer…then I am happy for you."

"It's not fair to know so much about someone and keep certain things about them from your family. Important things that could change how we live or how our lives are…"

"Change is not always a bad thing Edward…"

"I know…" he said with a soft and knowing smile.

"Then perhaps…?" she barely had to wait a second before Edward picked up where she had left off.

He smiled and sat up. "Then perhaps it is time for a change." Edward nodded and sat up straight, apparently no longer in his dark and sulking mood. All of a sudden however, after this epiphany, from somewhere in the vast reaches of Edward's mind he could hear a distinct voice calling out to him. _Edward…_

**YAY IT'S DONE! Oh my goodness lol. So far I can continue to update every night. I've gotten a lot done today. Ha Er...yeah anyways...Chapter Eight will be up hopefully tomorrow night YAY thanks for anyone who has continued to read and PLEASE **_**PLEASE**__** PLEASE**_** READ AND REVIEW! I can't help the story if you do not respond to it! Anyways the next chapter shall be called…dun dun dunnnnnnn: Carlisle Enters, the doctor is in!**

**Hope you're looking forward to it! I know I am I've been waiting for this for a longgg time I am finally able to write a little bit more on Halflings! Thanks to ANYONE who read this from the forum and has been waiting ever so patiently to find out my little ideas. Again READ AND REVIEW! GUTE NACHT! - for those of you who don't know that is German for GOOD NIGHT lol**


	8. Carlisle Enters the Doctor is in

**Disclaimer: do not own holding out for a hero it's just a great song lol if you want to hear the song please watch this AMV its one of the BEST I have seen so far for this song FINAL FANTASY YAY rotfl anyways here is the link I know I didn't update last night but hey I said either every day or every two and it's only been two now so HA lol. Meh…people come ON review please XD anyways just thought I would like to say I am very strong supporter of BellaxEdward and I think they are a great couple, I simply made Bella Leave because if I hadn't I would have had to break Bella's heart the poor thing…and then that would make me sad and well yeah. Okay let us see what might be happening now…oh yeah and sorry if I put little lyrics in here sometimes I feel like basing these off a song and to me this chapter just screams Frou Frou Holding out for a Hero XD so I'll probably have those in here…hmm yup there they are!**

Halflings?

Chapter Eight: Carlisle Enters, the Doctor is in!

_**Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need**_

Edward got up and opened his door. Alice simply shook her head. "Where do you think you're going?" he glared slightly getting irritated with the stupid questions.

"What like you don't know?" he shut his door and ran to where Mira was last. That one last thought he had heard, as if she had been calling out to him for help. For some reason he was having trouble hearing her thoughts, but at least he heard that single one…he shook his head and tried to think quickly yet calmly. _Think Edward…where could she be going?_

"Josh put me down please." Mira groaned feeling like she was about to puke all over him. He set her down and leaned her against a wall.

He chuckled. "I suppose finishing up that bet right now would be a bad idea?"

Mira shook her head. "I'm fine, go ahead. I don't feel as bad anymore."

He broke out into a grin. "Perfect." Josh grasped her by the throat and pushed her up and against the wall even more. "Unfortunately for you, you won't be able to hear why your precious little Edward Cullen is so dangerous."

"What….are you…..doing?" Mira choked out from beneath his grip, the pressure he was using making her feel as if her neck would snap at any minute.

"Getting…" he chuckled darkly. "A kiss." he hissed in her ear.

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night**_  
_**He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

Edward started scanning the minds of the people around him searching for where she could have gone. Soon he didn't have to; he could smell the scent of another vampire near and hurried towards the smell. _Oh god…please don't…anything but that…_

Josh brushed his lips over her neck, intoxicating himself with the smell that was coming from her. "You really DO smell delicious. I'm sure you taste even better." Hot breath left her shivering and choking in his grasp. "Edward Cullen is just like me. He only wants you…" he chuckled. "For your blood." Mira seemed to struggle even more at the sound of those words. He chuckled thinking she was afraid yet blinked when she answered with a rather interesting response.

"That's not….true. Edward…couldn't hurt someone he loves." Mira choked out closing her eyes desperate for breath.

Josh laughed. "And you think a monster such as him can love? Oh what a shame… what a shame." He said the last three words staccato like. Josh opened his mouth, brought it to her neck and bit down.

Edward heard a feminine cry of pain. _NO!_ A voice shouted in his head as he ran towards the voice he knew could only belong to Mira. He stopped short when he saw Josh with his face buried in her neck and Mira behind held up by the throat almost out of air and losing consciousness. Edward would have killed Josh on the spot if…that hadn't have happened. The next thing anyone knew Josh was shoved away six feet by some unseen force falling onto his back. He looked just about as shocked as Edward did. Mira fell to her feet on shaky legs and stood up straight glaring at Josh and bringing a hand in line with his throat from six feet away. You could see something clasp around his neck as he coughed and choked clawing at his neck to release himself from something that wasn't even there. Mira brought her hand up and Josh slowly was brought up as well. There seemed to be another big push from something because Josh was sent back a good ten feet before Mira dropped her arms and fell to her knees grasping at her neck. Edward stared in astonishment before running over to her. "MIRA! Are you alright?!" he asked worried.

She staggered up to her feet and stumbled away from Edward. "S-Stay away from me…" she said quietly, almost falling over again. Obviously something of what Josh said had gotten to her or she was just too afraid to know who to trust at the moment.

_**Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach**_  
_**There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet**_

"Mira…please you're hurt let me help…" Edward said taking a step towards her.

Mira took a few steps back and tripped, and landed on her butt before getting back up. "Just stay away from me." she said with more confidence before running off.

"Mira!" Edward shouted about to run after her until he heard a chuckle. Edward turned to look at Josh who was now walking towards him.

"Oh she won't trust you anymore Edward. I let the poor thing know how much she REALLY meant to you. A little lamb is merely a snack for a lion." Josh chuckled wiping some blood from his chin and licking it off her fingers. "She really does taste wonderful. Not quite sure, but perhaps it is something to do with her genetics." he broke out into a grin. "You're not going to be able to stop me from getting to her Edward. I WILL drink from her until there is not a drop of blood left in that girl."

Edward growled and ran at Josh. "YOU BASTARD!"

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

Mira ran along the school grounds until she fell to her knees. She crawled to some bushes with aching muscles and feeling like someone had just kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. She leaned up over the bushes and emptied the contents of her stomach. Feeling completely wasted and bruised all over, aching and sweating Mira tried to rise to her feet. She couldn't quite make it through all her shaking and fell to her knees her arms quivering to hold herself up. Her brain was starting to cloud and she felt dizzy. She felt comforting hands on her shoulders as her vision started to fade. "Edward?" she asked.

"It's alright Mira." she could hear someone bend down next to her. "I'm here." The next thing she knew she was against something hard and smooth which she guessed was Edward's chest.

"Did you…?" she asked not finishing the sentence and closing her eyes considering her vision had faded to black anyways.

"Mira? Mira…are you in pain?" he asked sternly shaking her slightly.

"Feels like…fire…" she said with a small smile leaning against him her hearing fading as well.

_**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me**_

Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like fire in my blood

"Edward just go home…" Mira could hear voices around her but just barely. It was still dark and her head was throbbing in pain. Then along with the voices she could hear the sounds of a heart monitor beeping beside her. She never thought her own heartbeat could be so annoying. She smiled slightly as the heart monitor started to get quicker, laughing at the fact that she could make her heart race faster when annoyed. Along with the stupid beeping she heard more than one pair of footsteps rushing over to the monitor. Mira opened one eye with a chuckle. "Don't bother…the beeping is just bugging me…" she tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a gentle hand. She looked up to see a young doctor looking back at her.

"You should rest." he said in a soft voice.

"I've had enough resting." Mira sat up stubbornly and rubbed her neck. "I was hoping to avoid a trip to the doctors." she chuckled.

The other pair of footsteps apparently belonged to Edward who was now sitting at the foot of her bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked slightly worried that she wouldn't want him around.

Mira smiled. "Fine actually, I would feel better if these things were off of me…" she was talking about the cords to monitor her heart rate and the stupid annoying IV in her arm.

"I'm sorry but you can't quite take those off. We need to make sure you're okay." the doctor said with a smile.

Mira lay back with a huff. "I'm fine honest. I was just sick from running before."

Edward frowned. "Mira that's not why I took you in…you passed out after…" he shut up as soon as he saw her look then he countered it with an annoyed look of his own. "Oh come on don't be like that you know you were in trouble just admit it."

_**I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life**_

Mira's heart monitor went up again as she opened her mouth to say something. The doctor made a motion of silence.

"Stress is not a good thing right now." he took Edward gently by the arm and led him outside to talk to him. "Look Edward I know you're worried…but Mira is fine."

"But I saw him…he BIT her Carlisle…"

Carlisle seemed slightly frustrated. "I KNOW Edward. Just trust me she is fine. She's not turning into a vampire and unless she's dying and bitten I doubt she ever will."

"But…how is that possible?" he asked confused. It wasn't possible for a human to live through that was it?

"Edward…there is something you need to know about Mira." he sighed and rubbed his face. "And something you need to know about me…"

**Dun dun dunnnn okay well I gotta update and go cause if not I'll be in trouble. O O dun wanna get the comp taken away XD sorry it took so long : ( will update again soon I promise R&R!**


	9. You must have been hearing things

**Oh my word I am so sorry I didn't realize I left off at such a suspenseful part Well I decided to take a break from my German class to update so YAY. Lol sorry for not updating but life got in the way as did my health issues - -' ANYWAYS I'm doing this thing called Tri-Deca-Thon with my friend and its where you write one short story everyday for thirty days in December. The site won't completely be done until either the last day of November or December first, hopefully before November is done lol. ANYWAYS I thought that would be a good time for me to write down new chapters to Halflings or maybe a few short horror stories that have been scratching at the back of my head. Anyways for anyone interested, it's free fun and all for you! Tri-Deca-Thon is to help you write basically here's the link for anyone who's interested. **** ALRIGHT NOW ON TO THE FANFICTION! Finally…**

Chapter Nine: You must have been hearing things…

Edward blinked. "What do you mean?"

Carlisle sighed and sat down rubbing his face. "Edward…Mira is a Halfling."

He just continued to blink, not sure what so say. He sat down as well. "I'm listening."

"You never know what abilities Halflings have because each one is different. But for the majority of them, one of those abilities is immunization to vampire poison." Carlisle seemed slightly distracted.

"But…how do you know she's a Halfling? Is it something in her blood?"

"Halflings carry a few specific genes that can be identified yes. But that's not why I know she's a Halfling. I didn't have to test her blood…" Edward waited, not wanting to interrupt. "Mira's mother…was a very persistent scientist. Unfortunately, she fell in love with me. She was a brilliant woman, very calculating." He sighed. "When I continued to reject her love she decided that if she couldn't have my heart, she would still have my child. I was foolish enough to continue to see her. I thought it would be suspicious to just break off contact all together." He rubbed his neck. "Apparently, there is a drug that vampires are susceptible to. I don't know what it is or how her mother knew it would work. I just know it does. One day I was having coffee with her somewhere and the next thing I remember I'm in my office with a clipboard on my lap and a note." He shook his head. "I guess she somehow extracted some of my sperm and had a doctor impregnate her."

Edward blinked once more. "But how is that possible? Sperm can only survive at a certain temperature…"

"That is true, but remember that our bodies have grown cold. I didn't think we were cold enough to preserve anything but I suppose I was wrong."

"So…what happened? I mean to Mira's mother…"

"Well, in every case where a Halfling has been born, the mother has died. Halflings are more common right after a vampire has been created which as you already know would be rare."

Edward nodded. "So…does she know?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I don't plan on telling her. I want Mira to have a normal life, at least as normal as can be expected."

"But…don't you think she'll want to know who her father is? Don't you think she wants to meet you?"

Carlisle rubbed his head. "I know she does. But the most I can do is provide her with what she needs. Although I do regret getting her that blasted motorcycle. "

"She almost ran me over with that thing…"

Carlisle blinked and looked at Edward. "Excuse me?"

Edward coughed slightly and looked at his hands. "Oh…um nothing."

Carlisle looked in at Mira who was looking back at him. He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I may not know her, but I love her. She is still my child."

Edward started remembering the day. "No one deserves to be alone…" he said softly hanging his head and looking at his hands. "I suppose it is none of my business. But I think you should tell her that you are her father at least. How can she have a normal life when she has no parents, I'm guessing lives alone when you're part vampire and already showing some of those traits and know your father is around but does not ever show himself to you? In my opinion that is not normal at all. I just thought I would mention it…" Edward walked back into Mira's room and sat down beside her. "Earlier…when you said it feels like fire. What did you mean?"

Mira's eyes widened and she blushed slightly, immediately trying to regain composure. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled softly. "Alright then." Carlisle came into the room and gave Edward a look before smiling at Mira. Edward sighed. "I have to go…but I'll come and see you soon." He stood up and paused a moment upon hearing one of Carlisle's thoughts. _I mean it Edward, I want Mira to have a normal life. Do NOT talk to her._ Edward sighed and walked out of the room.

Mira looked at Carlisle after Edward left. "I heard some of what you guys were saying…"

He blinked and looked at her. "Oh?" he sat down at the foot of her bed.

She nodded. "I have sensitive ears."

He sighed. "Exactly what did you hear?"

"Only a little…a sentence or two…my head is still swimming from earlier…"

"Well get some rest then." He smiled.

She nodded. "Are…are you really my father? Are you the Carlisle who keeps leaving me those notes?"

He sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry…but I think you must have been hearing things…"

**END OF CHAPTER NINE! OMG IT'S FINALLY UP AHHHH –fan girl squeal- lol yeah sorry for the long wait : ( but there's just been soooo much to do anyways, kind of a short chapter but still hope you liked it. :D Will most likely have the next one up before the month is over.**


	10. An impossible decision

**Alrighty then was told I have to write another chapter and it was a friend's request because it is her birthday today. Sunday November 25, 2007 HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARKLING lol enjoy everyone and I don't remember who it was but thanks for the shouting at me to update it made me feel like I wasn't getting anything done and motivated me to write XD so whenever you think I haven't been writing enough just shout at me to update and more than likely I will Fanfiction away! By the way I know this is late I just didn't quite get around to uploading it…sorry /**

**Chapter Ten: An impossible decision **

Mira had been released from the hospital that morning and was late to school with a note from Carlisle. She walked into class and went and took her seat by Shay. "I have the biggest headache." she grumbled.

Shay raised an eyebrow. "What happened to you yesterday? Edward told me you were in the hospital but he wouldn't tell me why."

Mira looked at her confused. "You talked to Edward?"

"Well...yeah a little. Jasper invited me over to their house yesterday. He's my partner in health class."

Mira chuckled. "Eh something with my head. I don't know really...hey you know that Josh kid that just came here?"

Shay was quiet for a moment. "What about him?"

"...well let's just say I'm thinking you were right about a few things..."

"So you're going to stay away from Edward?" Shay asked.

"Well...no...I don't know..."

Shay just stared at her for a moment. "It's dangerous for you to be around the Cullen's Mira."

"I know that damnit...I wish people would stop saying that. What's the point of staying away anyways? Most likely the more I try and stay away from them the more something odd will happen to keep me close to them."

Shay rubbed her head. "Just try okay?"

"Fine..." Mira didn't say anything the rest of class and she had skipped lunch. She was tapping her notebook with her pencil when Edward came into the classroom. He paused when he saw her and thought about sitting somewhere else. Instead he went and sat next to her anyways. Neither of them said anything to the other and Mira sat upright in her seat.

Edward glanced at Mira. _Is she ignoring me? If so...why?_ He decided to make the first attempt at conversation even though he wasn't supposed to. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." she said quietly looking at her notes.

"How did you get to school?"

"Motorcycle…"

Edward frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to be driving that thing after…what happened…"

"I don't see why you don't just say it. Something in my head snapped making me sick and Josh took advantage of that and bit me, end of story." She turned a page and saw the drawing she had done of Edward. It was now finished.

"Because it's not right to say…" he wasn't sure what to say or do at the moment.

"What's wrong with talking about it? It's not like it's forbidden or anything." She glanced at him. "Or is it?"

"I'm sure it would be better if we didn't talk about it in public."

"So he wasn't lying then…" she looked back to her paper.

"About?"

"…You…about why you're dangerous…"

"Oh…well…I'm not really supposed to talk to you…"

"Carlisle doesn't want you to does he?"

"Why do you think he said that?"

She sighed. "Because he seems very protective of you…"

Edward wanted to tell her it wasn't him that Carlisle was being so protective of. "Mira you don't understand…"

"I understand a lot more than you think. But I'm not supposed to speak to you either. So I suppose I won't…" she carefully ripped out the paper from her notebook and set it in front of him. "You can have it…"

Edward felt oddly sick. He didn't know why but he just didn't feel well. He wanted to say something, but what was the point? "Mira…"

She didn't say anything and wrote their homework from the board down. She had said she wouldn't talk to Edward and she always tried to keep her word.

Edward couldn't help it he had to say something to her. "I know I'm not supposed to talk to you and I'm not supposed to tell you…but you're not human Mira. At least not completely…and if you don't want to talk to me that's fine, but I just think that we should still be able to talk no matter what everyone else thinks. Although I AM dangerous, I won't deny that fact…but I would be disappointed if I could never speak to you again."

"But as you said, just because you want something, doesn't mean you should have it…everything will be better after we stop talking…"

"If better is being lonely I would rather things get worse and keep the company. But I understand…" he said softly looking at Mr. Banner.

Mira didn't want Edward to think that she was mad at him, but honestly she didn't know what to think anymore. And what had he meant by she wasn't human? As much as she wanted to know, she decided to just leave the whole subject alone and act like nothing happened. When class was over she got her things and headed straight for her locker. Mira didn't plan on staying the rest of the day; she was in no mood for gym.

Edward sighed and just sat there for a few moments before getting his things together as well. He headed straight for his Volvo when Alice came walking up to him. "Hey…"

"Hey…so you knew she was Carlisle's daughter the whole time?"

Alice nodded. "That's why I couldn't tell you Edward. Carlisle needed to tell all of us himself. You can't tell the others until he's ready to say something."

"So I can't talk to anyone about anything…"

"You can talk to me." Alice offered quietly.

"No offense Alice…but there's no point when we both know there are things that you're not telling me…" he crossed the parking lot and saw Mira drive off on her motorcycle. He shook his head and got into the Volvo.

Alice sighed; she wanted to find some way to make Edward happy without putting their family in danger. She thought for a moment. "You know…Carlisle said you couldn't talk to each other am I right?" she asked getting into the car.

"Yes…what are you getting at?"

"Well…you can still talk to her through your mind can't you?"

"No…I'm lucky if I can get one word from her that way…"

When Mira got home she changed into a tank top and shorts and headed out into the backyard. She had decided to hang her punching bag from a tree branch. The ones in her backyard were old and large, so the branches gave good support. She put on her weight lifting gloves to provide a little protection to her hands and started to take her frustrations out on the punching bag.

Alice opened the door to the house for Edward. "I don't know what to tell you then…"

Edward passed Carlisle on the way to his room and the two said nothing. Alice stayed downstairs and went to talk to Jasper only to find that he had a very annoying mechanical baby and had brought someone over. Apparently it was that time of month in health class when they had to take care of the damn things. Alice poked one and it started to cry. She jumped and hid behind Jasper. "That thing is creepy."

"Tell me about it." Jasper grumbled.

Shay chuckled and picked up the baby. "It's not THAT bad, really loud though…" she flipped it over and popped open the back turning it off. "Thank god you can shut it off."

Jasper chuckled. "Good thinking."

Edward set his bag on the floor and went to open his window. He blinked when he saw Mira. He hit his head on the window sill. It seemed as if the world hated him lately. Although, it did make sense that she lived next door if Carlisle was the one moving her around. He wondered just how long she had been living next to him. He wondered how long he had not met this person that made him happy. How long had she been right there and he had never known it? Just how long...

**Okay yeah dunno if you like it or not I dun really feel too special about them until I go and re-read ANYWAYS its up again sorry for not uploading it XD**


	11. Untitled

**Alright...well I'm sitting here and its 11:09 and I have insomnia. I am feeling blah and I'm very irritated with my stupid biology teacher who doesn't want to teach ANYTHING. Anyways...this might end up as another song fic...untitled by simple plan is what I'm currently listening to at the moment and I have decided to do this chapter from Edward's point of view just to try things out. You people that keep reading thank you so much I feel lucky because this is most likely the only type of thing I will write fanfics about. I've attempted other fanfics but this is the only one that seems to stick with me. I think this one will be much better let's hope so...ANYWAYS yeah I kinda have a feeling this chapter is gonna be sad...**

**Chapter Eleven: Untitled**

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

I sighed and closed my window lying on my couch looking at the ceiling. I inhaled and gently felt of my chest. What was this pain? It was something I hadn't felt in a long time. I'm...I'm sad...but why? Can the thought of not being able to talk to Mira honestly hurt that much? I sat up and looked at my pale hands. I just had to talk to her...but...she seemed so upset with me...I stood up and opened my window jumping outside. I headed over towards Mira's backyard and hoped that Carlisle wasn't watching. He wanted to be a good father to Mira, I could tell...but the thing was he didn't know how. He just didn't understand what she needed. I paused in her backyard with a soft smile as I watched her. It hurt a little, seeing her so upset like that.

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

I approached her quietly yet she still seemed to sense that I was coming as she threw a punch at me. I caught her hand softly still smiling. "Sorry to startle you."

Mira went to pull her hand back but I wasn't quite ready to let her go just yet. "May I have my hand back please?"

I smiled and let go. "May I talk to you?"

She had an expression on her face that I couldn't make out. Perhaps there wasn't an expression there..."Talking hasn't seemed to be getting us anywhere..."

The smile on my face was gone as if she had just slapped me. "I would still like to talk to you."

"I don't know if I want to talk but I'll listen..." she went back to her punching bag and I silently wondered if she was imagining that the punching bag was someone.

"Are you upset with me?" I asked her softly in an encouraging and sympathetic voice.

"Yes..." she said apparently giving up on the punching bag.

My heart sank. If I had felt bad before...I felt even worse now. What had I done to make her so upset? "Why?"

Her voice cracked as if she were holding something back. "Look Edward I just can't talk to you right now...I'm sorry..." she walked off towards her house and I didn't follow. I stood there feeling alone and hurt. Honestly, what had I done to deserve this sort of treatment?

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

This feeling was unbearable...I didn't know what to do...so I went back home to my room. I landed on my couch softly after climbing through my window and covered my face with a pillow. Downstairs I could hear Jasper, Alice and Shay and their mechanical baby. Emmet and Rosalie were arguing about something in their room and I plugged my ears. I heard a soft knock on my door and pulled the pillow up gently. "Come in..." I said quietly putting the pillow back over my face. I heard someone come in and the voice I heard was the last thing in the world I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Edward I'm so sorry about all of this..." he sounded upset himself but not as upset as he should be. So I said nothing. Carlisle continued to go on about how this was the only way. After a few minutes I tuned him out. Did no one care about feelings anymore instead of what was right or wrong? Sure Mira isn't supposed to belong anywhere...but that doesn't mean that she can't be a part of our family. Technically she IS part of our family...

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

"What is so bad...about us...about our family...that you won't let your daughter around us. Is it because of what we are? Because of what I am? Because of what I've done? Is that why you won't let me talk to her?" I asked sitting up and setting the pillow in my lap.

"Over time...we...we create bonds. And when those bonds happen, it makes life a lot harder...things...are much easier when we don't have to think about bonds. This way...I'm not only protecting Mira...Edward I'm protecting you..." his words stung almost as much as her's.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

"I just don't understand...Why me?...Why...why her?" I looked at my shaky hands. "I know I shouldn't care...but I do..."

"Please just give this time Edward..." he stood up and left. Once again I was alone...

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

I looked out my window and by chance...out of all the things in the world...Mira's bedroom...was exactly across from my own. Words could not describe how much pain I was in at that moment. Out of everything that happened, Mira and I continued to be pulled closer together, yet farther apart. I couldn't stand that kind of pain...and for the first time in a long time...if I could have cried...I think I would have.

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

**Well...I thought it was a sad chapter but it's important that you guys know exactly how Edward feels...yes its a very short chapter but I have something special planned for the next one and it's highly possible that that will be another song fic on a third person view towards Mira with the song numb by linkin park...I haven't decided yet though...R&R**


	12. Midnight Meetings

**Alright alright here's a little question and answer thing. But first a comment or two. Thank you Kurai-Tenshi-015 for posting please update soon it really helps and makes me feel like I haven't done anything - . - it's perfect motivation! Also thanks to byu bella for asking so many questions you really made me want to sit down and clear some things up. By the way byu bella I do not hate you for saying that Bella and Edward should be together because I agree I think they are perfect together and as I said before I support BellaxEdward so please no one yell at me - . - But for the sake of the fanfiction and by the request of my best friend I wrote Halflings which (don't flame her it's just her opinion) didn't include bella on her asking. If anyone would like me to do a BellaxEdward fanfic on the side I would be happy to D Also I'm tempted to do a JasperxMike fanfic don't ask me why it just sounds interesting lol ANYWAYS questions and answers!**

**Question:**

Yo! I have a question and a comment. First the comment. This story is great so far. Here is the question. Is Bella in this story? I'm just curious.

**Answer: **_Sorry if I didn't make myself clear, no Bella is not in this story but I do believe I stated that in the first chapter. I realize a lot of people don't read the beginning such things especially since mine was so long O O_

**Question:**

What is going on? Why is Mira replacing Bella? You mentioned Bella earlier in the story, is she going to come back?

**Answer: **_Again I'm fairly sure I stated that Bella would not be in this story. As an answer to the second question...it's possible that she will come back yes D That would make things interesting now wouldn't it? Is she going to come back for sure? Can't say yes and can't say no._

**Question:**

Edward heard her calling him? So can he read her mind or not? And where did Bella go? What is this talk of change and bringing Mira home?

**Answer: **_Yes Edward heard her calling him. No he can't quite read her mind but sometimes he can. I know that sounds very confusing but it's part of halfling abilities I'll explain about that later I promise. I thought though to make things good that the abilities should slowly be brought out. I like to write long stories so yeah anyways. Bella is not dead I'll never kill her off and I don't know if I'll bring her back or not. Considering there have been quite a few questions about where Bella is, I have decided to write a chapter describing exactly what happened the day Bella left Forks. This chapter will be called __**Flashback**__ so make sure and keep an eye out for it. I won't write it until I can look at the book only because I want to make sure I'm getting the sequence of events right. Ah...as for the change well, that's a surprise but to be omniscient yet still a little mysterious I'll tell you this at least; when Edward is talking about things that could change the family he means if Mira came to live with her father and the rest of the Cullens then obviously it is going to change some things. Such as living conditions, habits, relationships, not to mention Mira still sleeps. I didn't quite say that they wanted to take Mira home but obviously that's implied. I know some of you may not like it but Edward does like Mira. Basically this fanfic is something along the lines of what would happen if Bella left Forks when she wanted to? Also I would like to add, Edward could hear Mira call his name because that's exactly what she wanted to do. She was calling out in her mind for his help allowing him into her thoughts therefore he could hear his name._

**As a side note sorry for not updating but life gets in the way. Also 2,000 hits YAY THANK YOU SO MUCH. By the way, I'm sorry if you other BellaxEdward fans don't like the fanfic but I encourage you don't stop reading simply for that fact. I think I've done a fairly good job and apparently other people do too so please don't punish the fanfiction by not reading it. I'm not trying to sound rude and I understand if you don't like the fact that Edward is with Mira in this fanfiction because that is an opinion and it is better to be honest with one's opinion rather than bite your tongue and say a lie just to make someone feel better. Honesty is worth more than making someone happy by lying. People should be thankful that you told the truth. I know I'm glad for all the honest opinions you're all giving me and I know the fanfic is still a little confusing but trust me it will start clearing up. Let's see where the fanfiction has led to now hm?**

Chapter Twelve: Midnight Meetings

Mira's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Her window was open and it was dark, she had just woken up when she noticed something else. Someone was sitting at the foot of her bed. She sat up and saw that it was Edward. She blinked confused as to how he got into her room on the second story without waking her up. Mira was a very light sleeper so she thought she would have heard him come in.

"I'm sorry...I just wanted to be near you one last time before we couldn't speak anymore. I just thought it might be easier this way. I'm sorry..." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked softly rubbing her eyes.

"Back home. Where I should be."

She got out of bed and stood there not quite sure what to do, or what she would do next.

Edward stood there in silence looking at her. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it. He turned his head and looked out the window.

Mira was afraid that he would leave so she hurried over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave..."

Edward blinked and pulled away gently turning around to look at her. "You should be afraid you know..."

"Just because I should doesn't mean I am." The next thing she knew she landed on her back on her bed with Edward pinning her there. He leaned down and made a hissing type noise along her neck.

He stopped and looked at her. "You really aren't afraid…"

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. "As I've said before, I know you would never hurt me."

His eyes softened and he looked a little sad. He kissed her gently before pulling away and standing up. "I'm sorry." he turned and left the same way he came in, through the window.

Mira's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. Her window was open and it was dark, she had just woken up when she noticed something else. She had been dreaming. All of that...was just a dream...she sat up and blinked when she saw Edward in a chair staring at her. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Edward seemed a little surprised and embarrassed. The truth was once Mira had started talking in her sleep he couldn't resist, he had to sneak a little peak into her mind. Seeing as people are more open minded when asleep it was much easier to see what was going on instead of during the day. He just sat there not quite sure what to say or do but was surprised when he heard her speak.

"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

He couldn't help but smile. "You find that the person you're upset with has broken into your house and was watching you sleep and the first thing you care to say is I'm sorry?"

"I don't want you to be upset about what I said earlier today...if you still want to talk...I'm here."

He stood up and shook his head no. "Talking just doesn't seem right anymore."

She stood up, went and hugged him. "Please don't stop talking to me."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I could never do that. What I meant was that words don't seem to be getting anything through to anyone."

"Then just forget about talking..." she said softly into his chest. He smiled and held her close.

"AWWW! That's so cute!" Alice whispered to Jasper and Shay who were all watching Edward and Mira through Edward's bedroom window.

Edward sensed that they were being watched and glared at Jasper, Shay and Alice. Alice waved and Jasper and Shay quickly ran out of the room. He sighed.

Mira looked up at him then out her window and blinked when she saw Alice waving with a smile. She pulled away and shut her window then pulled the drapes over it. When she turned around she was blushing slightly. She smiled at Edward and took his hand sitting down on her bed.

He sat down next to her and pulled her close in a hug. "You know this won't last…"

"Why not?" she asked sadly.

"Carlisle won't allow it."

She buried her face into his chest. "He doesn't have to know."

Edward blinked. "What do you mean?"

"We can still see each other…he doesn't have to know…I'm sure Alice won't say anything…"

Edward sighed. "I don't know if I can keep this a secret."

"I understand…" she said softly.

He smiled softly and tilted her head up towards him. "Just because I don't know if I can, doesn't mean I'm not willing to try."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're a wonderful person Edward."

He frowned slightly. "I don't know about that…"

"Well…you're wonderful to me."

He smiled but let go of her. "I should go."

"Do you have to?"

"What if Carlisle comes into my room and sees I'm gone?"

"Right…I wish you didn't have to go."

He smiled and gave her one last hug. "So do I." and with that he was up off the bed and out the window.

Mira sighed and got under her covers and closed her eyes trying to get some sleep at least feeling better now. When she woke up later that morning she wondered if she had just imagined everything from earlier that morning. She got up, got ready for school and looked out her window. When she saw that no one was there she shook her head and headed down the stairs. If she didn't find out at school if it was real or not, then she would definitely find out later that night.

**Short chapter I know but I warned yall that it would just be a small transition chapter. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Important author note!

_**Hello everyone! It's me! Yeah I know I haven't updated in SOOO long and I know I need to. I'm not sure if I ever mentioned this, but like Mira I myself write vampire novels. I am currently in the process of writing a novel called Blood Moon. I would update, but I am currently working on deadlines and having to speak with different publishers and such. SO EXCITING! Anyways when I have the free time I'll make sure to update Halflings! I promise! And sorry to keep all of you waiting for so long! /cries ANYWAYS I'm hoping to have Blood Moon finished within the summer and in the process of being published shortly after. Although average publishing takes about 12 months to make sure that everything is taken care of (including any book signings and such for the first year). Wish me luck everyone! And hope to have at least SOME time to write more :D**_


End file.
